1. Field
The present application relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device for displaying an image includes a display panel and a backlight assembly which provides light to the display panel. The backlight assembly is classified as an edge-illumination type backlight assembly or a direct-illumination type backlight assembly according to the position of a light source. The edge-illumination type backlight assembly requires a light guide plate (LGP) so as to guide light emitted from the light source toward the display panel.
The LGP included in the edge-illumination type assembly includes an exit surface which outputs light, a reflective surface which faces the exit surface, and side surfaces which are perpendicular to the reflective surface and connect the reflective surface and the exit surface. The light source is placed adjacent to at least one of the side surfaces of the LGP so as to provide light to the LGP.
With the trend toward lighter, thinner, and more compact display devices, a display device having a light source fixed to a rear surface of a display panel to reduce its thickness has been suggested. However, when this display device is bent or deformed by an external factor or its own weight, the position of the light source is changed. Accordingly, this undermines the reliability of the display device.